Social networks enable communities of people to interact socially online. Social media networks use highly accessible and scalable communication techniques, including the use of web-based and mobile technologies. Social networking sites allow users to share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their individual networks. A social networking service is an online service, platform, or site that facilitates the building of social networks. Examples of social networking service providers include Facebook, Twitter, Orkut, Bebo, Myspace, Hi5, Flickr, etc.
In addition to sharing user profiles, users of social networks may share interests and/or activities. For example, on Facebook, users may post “likes” for different content such as websites, comments, etc. A user typically logs onto the social network site. If the user comes across a content item such as a webpage or comment, etc., that the user likes, the user may click on a “like” button to let other users know that the user likes the content item. To view a given users likes, one would typically log onto a social network site, go to the profile page of the given user, and view the activity list of the given user. The given user's activity list may include likes, among other user actions.